Something Different
by Skitty13
Summary: Bumping into Drew again for the first time in Johto, May notices something just doesn't seem right. What might it be? Contestshipping one shot. Happy Contestshipping Day!


Something Different

Happy Contestshipping Day! :D

I hope you're all having an amazing day! This is one of my unexpected one shots!

Heeheehee... More to come! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

May walked around Goldenrod City, trying to find something to do. A contest was going to take place in a day and she decided to take a break from training to find something fun. Something that could kill time until she decided to practice appeals again.

Suddenly something red caught her eye. A rose. Thinking of a certain someone, she soon found herself walking into a flower shop. As she walked in, she stopped in her tracks noticing green hair. Heading over to him, she smiled, planning on how to surprise her rival. A mischievous sparkle appeared in her eyes.

She sneaked over and tapped his shoulder.

Drew turned around. Not seeing anyone there, he turned back around to see a grinning May.

"Woah," he stepped back a step. "May?"

"Hey!" May beamed. "You got my name right!"

"What do you mean, October?" Drew asked coolly, covering up his mistake.

"Hmp!" May pouted, turning away to look at the flowers. "Oh! Roses! They're so pretty!"

"Not as nice as the ones I give you," Drew mumbled. He cleared his throat and spoke up. "So you're in Johto as well, January?"

"Of course!" May nodded, tearing her gaze away from the colourful arrangements of flowers. "I'm still trying to become a Top Coordinator after all!"

"Where is your little group? Got lost?" Drew smirked, doing his signature hair flick.

"Nope! I'm traveling on my own now!" May exclaimed. She paused, realizing why she was there. "Wait. I was going to come here to ask why _you're_ here. Not the other way around. Why are _you _here, grass head? Getting roses?"

Drew started to walk out, May looked confused, but followed him anyways. They were walking through the calm streets of Goldenrod City, avoiding the busy ones.

"Where do you think I get my roses from, November?" Drew scoffed. May opened her mouth to respond but was quickly interrupted. "I grow them myself. You can't get roses that amazing just anywhere."

"I wonder if that's how they grow so pretty," May wondered out loud. "Perhaps its all that TLC they get..."

"TLC?" Drew asked, a faint pink tint appearing.

"Tender, loving, care!" May declared. "Is that why they're all so pretty?"

"That's for me to know, and you to guess," he teased.

The two walked around in silence, a peaceful silence. It was one of those rare moments where they didn't bicker constantly. May watched the ground, making sure she didn't trip so Drew could tease her about being clumsy. She stopped, realizing something was wrong.

_This is strange... _May thought, her eyebrows furrowed.

"June?" Drew called out, noticing the brunette's sudden behavior. "You okay?"

"No..." May whispered. She looked straight into his eyes, almost startling him with her serious look. "No."

Drew looked at her puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," May nodded, slowly walking around him. "There's... Something different."

"Different?"

Drew stood still as May stared at him, reflecting his confused expression. She looked as if she couldn't figure out something. By the way she was talking, she was like she was talking more to herself than him.

"Is it his hair?" she mumbled, looking at his hair suspiciously. She ruffled his hair, then shook her head. "No, still the same as last time..."

"Hey!" Drew exclaimed, frantically fixing it. "Don't touch the hair!"

"His clothes?" she crossed her arms, examining him head to toe.

"You're the one who decided to change their clothes," Drew commented, looking at the orange and green outfit she sported. Last time he saw her, she wore red, and that was when they were in Hoenn.

Shaking her head again, May poked him. "Maybe his personality..."

"Hey! Watch it, December!" Drew flinched away from her, then reached back to poke her in return.

"That's not changing anytime soon," May mumbled, avoiding being poked. "Hmm..."

May leaned towards him, staring into his emerald-green eyes.

"I don't think my eyes changed, but if you want to continue to gaze lovingly into them, be my guest." Drew smirked.

May flushed red and stepped back. "N-no...!"

"Maybe it's not _me _that changed," Drew suggested.

"Huh?" May asked.

"Maybe it's _you _or your opinion," Drew shrugged. "Who do you see me as?"

"A rival." she declared. "A friend. Some guy I know who has strange green hair. My cru-"

The brunette slapped her hand over her mouth, preventing herself from blurting it out. Although it was a little late.

"Your what?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" she shouted, blushing madly. "I didn't say anything!"

"Okay..." Drew said.

"Okay." May repeated, putting on a smile.

As the two continued their walk, they realized they reached the outskirts of town and started to go back.

"So, April, did you find out what was different?" the green haired coordinator asked.

"Uh, yes..." May nodded.

"Care to tell me, air head?" he prodded.

"Um..." May felt her cheeks continuing to heat up. "Ok-ay..."

The pause last almost a full minute before Drew interrupted it.

"Well?"

"I have a crush on you!" May exclaimed, she buried her face in her hands. "That's what changed!" She quickly rushed the last part. "I think I need to go practice my appeals! See you at the contest tomorrow, Drew!"

With that she took off, vanishing with faint clouds of dust flying up to show where she had went. Drew watched, blinking in surprise.

"Well then," he chuckled, keeping the same pace as before. "Nice to know she returns my feelings. I guess I'll tell her how I feel tomorrow after the contest. I hope she knows what those red roses mean..."

* * *

Haha, to think I came up with this idea only this morning. :)

I hope you guys liked this! I had fun with this idea.

For those who are on the CS day forum, do you guys think I should do the meaning behind roses idea? I could make it become a sequel for this story. Tell me what you think! :)

Thanks for reading and happy Contestshipping Day!

~Skitty13


End file.
